


Lucky

by roshytsunami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Lesbian Character, Oblivious MC, Useless Lesbians, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the zine Secretum Hortus a digital zine which can be found here: https://gummizines.itch.io/secretum-hortus.Fanart by: LanaeComics, Twitter: @LanaeComics, https://www.deviantart.com/lanaecomicsSummary: She can't have Hanahakki Disease. It's impossible for her to fall in love, not the "correct" way to love anyway. These flowers coming from her mouth must be a mistake. Maybe she needs some advice from one of her trusted friends.
Kudos: 7





	Lucky

She assumed it was a cold. Scratchy throat, red eyes, persistent cough, and drainage from her nose what else could it be? When the cold persisted longer than a week, she sought the local doctor and discovered she was stricken with Hanahaki disease, a joyful event. That might explain the yellow rose petal with red tips she found in her bed last night.

However, she was never an at-risk candidate for this disease. She had tried to explain it to the doctor, but the results were there in black and white. She had a small bloom-forming within her lower left lung. A polyp, benign at this stage but it could worsen. At this stage, they suggested talking to her crush so the polyp could dissolve. Eventually, her body would cough it up and she could go back to her normal routine. There was just one tiny problem with this diagnosis. She is asexual and has no clue who her crush could be.

Yuliana pulls the end of her ponytail towards her playing with her curly, puffed autumn hair trying to calm herself as she walks home. She couldn’t be in love, not correctly anyway…which never made sense to her. How can love be incorrect anyway?

She stops fidgeting with her hair and begins peeling the dry skin from her lips in panic. She has to solve this logically and what better way than a pro and con list. Simple and to the point. With this goal in mind, she walks home determined to solve this problem. It would have been no problem at all to solve if she hadn’t run into Arusha.

Yuliana had known Arusha since she moved to this town a few years ago. They met at a work party. Arusha had come on a few months earlier, and Yuliana was the new employee. The boring party made Yuliana fall asleep against the wall. Arusha had interrupted her sleep, causing her to become embarrassed before suggesting they leave for laser tag with a few other coworkers. The rest is history. A few late nights, some luncheons, and a paint war event later they had become best friends.

She can't explain it but talking to Arusha was easy and not as stressful compared to interacting with other people. Still, she did not want to run into her right when she just received horrible news.

“Hey Yuliana where you heading off to,” asks Arusha, taking her earphones out. “You get your cold checked out?”

Yuliana nods her head watching Arusha stretch her legs. “Fine…just uh going to make a pro and con list.”

“Why?”

Yuliana sighs seeing the look on Arusha’s face and caves instantly. She tells her about the doctor visit, the disease she has, and how having it is impossible. She watches Arusha nod her head running a hand through her short black hair. “That sounds rough buddy.”

Yuliana narrows her eyes at her, “really Arusha.”

“What you just told me you got Hanahaki. Don’t know who it could be and want to do a pro and con list. How do I respond to that?” She asks, raising her hand.

“I…I don’t know but it’s impossible? It can’t be that,” she mumbles. “I don’t even know a lot of people so who could it be?”

“Make a list of people and see which one you cough a flower with,” Arusha shrugs. “I know confessing helps or it should.”

“Even if I do find out who it is and confess it wouldn’t be fair to them,” she says worriedly. “I couldn’t offer them anything,” she looks down at the ground.

“Hey, don’t downplay yourself like that,” she says, placing a hand on Yuliana’s shoulder. “You’re kind of awesome,” she answers before looking away. “Err why don’t I help you with the pro and con list? The sooner I help you figure it out the sooner you can confess and get rid of it.”

Yuliana sighs, “I guess but Arusha what if they say yes?”

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“No…I guess? I don’t know,” her brown eyes look at Arusha. “I don’t think I’d make a great catch? Appearances alone I’ve settled with it. No one likes freckles especially on skin like mine, add in the extra weight, and the fact I would rather snuggle than have sex after confessing well it’s doesn’t sound too great does it?”

“Uh first off you’re cute as hell. Second, why do you think after confessing it’s automatically sex?”

“Well, that’s what happens right? Or happens eventually,” she fidgets with her hands frowning. “I don’t want to disappoint them. So, if they say yes what should I tell them?”

“I guess be upfront? Not that you have to,” she rubs the back of her neck. “How about we start that pro and con list first?”

Yuliana nods her head, “you’re right thanks Arusha.”

“No problem so let’s uh head to your place and figure it out. Shouldn’t take too long right,” she laughs.

Yuliana groans looking over the list once more. Everyone she had on there was likable to some extent, but they didn’t feel like the one. She needed a solid answer.

Arusha sighs, “ok so he’s off the list.”

“What why?”

“You said you might like him because he offered you a cheese stick.” She blinks over at Yuliana.

“It was a good cheese stick,” she mumbles.

“I know you like cheese but this is the love of your life.”

“Arusha what if they don’t like me?”

“They will.”

“But what if they don’t, or I freak them out or I don’t know anything.”

Arusha snorts, “Anything is kind of a big question. I mean if they like you, they like you and if they don’t, I’ll get you Cherry Garcia ice cream.”

Yuliana laughs leaning against her, “hmm kind of wish I knew who it was. That would make it so much easier.”

“I don’t understand how you can’t,” she chuckles.

“It’s not simple,” she sighs. “With me, because I think every ace person is different, there has to be a connection. A very strong one and sometimes friendship and crush emotions blur together, and I can’t tell the difference. It’s weird because if I was crushing on someone, I should have got flowers, then right?”

“You should have but you found out it was only friendship emotions,” she asks unsure.

Yuliana nods her head, “yeah. I mean the only one that really fits the bill of friendship into deeper emotions is—”

She pauses looking at Arusha staring right back at her confused. It can’t be…unless it is. She continues to stare at Arusha before she sneezes all over her.

“Aww man Yuliana on my face,” she laughs, wiping her face as Yuliana turns red. “Hey really it’s ok see,” she says wiping her face with her tank top. “See all better, honest.”

“It’s you.”

“What?”

“You,” she states waving her hands, “the, the flower thing, the sneezing, and cheese sticks—"

Arusha grabs Yuliana’s hands, “take a breath. What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you gave me Hanahaki,” she blurts out. “You’re my best friend and you’ve always been there for me and you’re so amazing and thoughtful and kind…and I’m such an idiot for not seeing it,” she says feeling her nose unclog.

“So, you almost died because of me,” she asks slowly.

Yuliana winces, “well when you put it that way…sorry?” She watches Arusha just stand there dazed. “Oh, no are you mad?”

“Mad why would I be mad,” she squeaks out. “I mean surprised yep. But not mad…” she says pacing before looking at her. “You’re sure it’s me?”

Yuliana nods her head, “my nose doesn’t feel so stuffed up anymore and my throat is not itching as much so yes.” She watches Arusha pace and frowns. “You don’t have to say yes—”

“No… I mean yes, I mean. Processing it is a lot,” she says grabbing Yuliana’s hands. “I’m saying yes just don’t know what to do. Like do we go on a date now, do you want to snuggle? Oh, kisses are they on the table or—”

Yuliana smiles softly. “We could start with some Cherry Garcia ice cream?”

“Ice cream…yeah ice cream sounds good,” she laughs nervously running a hand over her head. “Uh, so ice cream and chill?”

Yuliana snorts, “yeah ice cream and chill.”


End file.
